


Vacation

by GoringWriting



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), White Collar
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series Finale, Secret Relationship, Team as Family, White Collar Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Reid is finally taking a vacation to be with his Boyfriend. What happens when his work follows him?
Relationships: Elizabeth Burke/Peter Burke, Neal Caffrey/Spencer Reid
Comments: 9
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

"Reid what is the first rule of this vacation?" Hotch asks as Spencer drops off the last of his reports on his desk.

"Leave my work phone with you. Don't tell anyone where I'm going. And the only person who gets my personal number is you. I will only be called in if I'm absolutely needed. You will be the one to decide that," Spencer says.

"Is this necessary Hotch? We all know he's heading to Las Vegas," Morgan says.

"Actually..." Spencer starts but cuts himself off.

"Wait...you're not going to see your mom?" Garcia asks.

"She visited the Grand Canyon again. She liked it so much the first time that they brought her again," Spencer says.

"So where are you going?" Garcia asks.

"None of that. It was hard enough to get him to use his remaining vacation days. He's going to get out of here now before we get a case," Hotch says as Rossi practically chases him into the elevator. 

Spencer smiles and pulls out his phone and sends a quick text;

Reiding is fun: Just left work. I'll see you in a few hours.

Reiding is fun: really? You gave me a nickname?

You've been struck by: I can pick you up if you want. It's a pain to go from Queens to Manhattan. And it was Mozzie's idea

Reiding is fun: no it's okay. I want to surprise you. I can take a cab or walk

You've been struck by: I know you're a big bad FBI agent... But the idea of you trying to travel with your suitcase is unappealing 

Reiding is fun: I'll be fine. Don't worry about it so much. 

Reid grabs his back and boards his flight. Managing to fall asleep for most of it. 

When he wakes up there's thirty minutes left. There's a message.

You've been struck by: I had to go into the office sorry!

Reid pouts and then smiles. 

Dr. Smart Suit: pick me up at the airport. 

Mozart: you have reached winter's pest control. Who do you seek?

Dr. Smart Suit: pick me up. I wanna surprise him at the office.

Reid hangs up and gets off the plane when it lands and grabs his bag and finds a bald man waiting near a cab.

"Let's go Dr. Smart Suit. We want to get there before he gets dragged off in some case," Mozzie says and Reid follows him into the cab and he leaves Reid in front of the FBI building.

Reid flashes his badge and heads up to the offices of White Collar.

When he steps out of the elevator. He smiles when he sees a well dressed man with dark hair peeking out from under his hat.

"Peter, I can't go undercover today. I told you I had plans. I'm not even supposed to go undercover anymore. It's not in my CI contract," he says.

"Illegal plans?"

"I have a houseguest flying in," he says.

"Alex?"

"No. Now please. I want to be at work when he arrives," the dark haired man says.

"Too late," Reid says smiling. The man turns his bright blue eyes on him. They're just as stunning as when Reid first met him.

"Spencer!" Neal says rushing over to give him a kiss. Reid gives him a look.

"Right, no PDA. I can be good," Neal says with a wink.

"So...I'm a houseguest am I?" Reid asks.

"Yes, my favorite person to have stay with me," Neal says.

"For that you have to cook me dinner tonight," Reid says. He loves his much more open and less awkward he is with Neal. With Neal his knowledge and skill isn't necessary for him to belong.

The BAU had become his family. He loves each of them. And he knows they love him. But Neal was one of the few people who he didn't need to info dump on to feel useful. He and Spencer would enter into conversations about the information. They shared their knowledge. 

It was amazing.

"Let's make a break for it before we get questions," Neal says and hey make a break for the elevator. 

"Neal!" One of the Agents says.

"Go!" Neal whispers and pretends to not hear him.

"That was fun!" Reid says and Neal smiles and kisses him

"Sure was."


	2. Chapter 2

“Neal, I’m so glad you invited me down for a visit. I...I missed you,” Reid says hopping over the counter top of Criminally Delicious, the bakery Neal owns and works in as a legitimate means of making money.

“I’m glad you finally took time off. I swear you work too much. It’s not healthy,” Neal says.

“I know, but I have to. People die when I don’t do my job,” Reid says and Neal kisses him on the head.

“I know. I am so amazed by all the people you’ve helped with the FBI,” Neal says and Reid can see a couple of people from the FBI building earlier. 

“It looks like you have visitors. Do you want me to leave?” Reid asks. 

“Do you want to leave?” Neal asks softly.

“No. I am here to be different than I normally am and I am not ashamed to be with you,” Reid says and the door opens and they come in.

“Hey Neal. You rushed out of there so fast we barely had a chance to meet your friend. I’m Peter Burke. Agent Peter Burke and these are Agents Jones and Barrigan. I don’t think we’ve met,” Burke says and Reid raises an eyebrow at Neal.

“Peter, don’t do what you’re doing,” Neal says, frowning and Reid clears his throat before standing. 

“I am Dr. Spencer Reid. Neal has told me a lot about you all,” Reid says and he waits for the inevitable dig that people always say in response to that line. 

“Really? He hasn’t mentioned anything about you,” Diana says and Reid smiles.

“Well, I suppose that he values my interest in his life more than he values yours,” Reid says and turns away from them. 

“Who are you and what did you do with Spencer Reid?” Neal asks, smiling. 

“Oh you know a lot of things have happened and I’ve changed a bit,” Reid says with a smile and Neal looks up at Peter.

“Peter, I told you that I would be taking time off for personal reasons. I would like to be able to entertain my guest while he’s here,” Neal says.

“I have a job as your friend to make sure you don’t get yourself into trouble,” Peter says.

“He won’t be getting into any trouble with me.” 

“And why is that? Neal is always getting into trouble when friends come to visit,” Peter says and he’s technically not wrong. 

“Because I’m his boyfriend and he won’t put my career in danger,” Reid says and Neal nods. 

“And what do you do for work?”

“He introduced himself as Dr. Spencer Reid. That tells you as much as you have any right to know. Peter drop this or I will call El and have her yell at you or have Mozzie do it. Now please, you’re holding up the line,” Neal says and Peter gives Spencer one more look before leaving and Neal smiles at Reid. 

“Sorry about them,” Neal says. 

“I think we need to have a talk with them about your personal life being...personal,” Reid says.

“After this week. I just want to spend time with you, you know?”

“Yeah okay,” Reid says, pouting and Neal smiles and goes to service the customers who just came in.

Reid just smiles at Neal and wonders how upset Hotch would be if he called Rossi to pull a few strings and get Peter’s team swamped with work so they have no time to bother   
them. 

Maybe he should make a couple of calls.


End file.
